


didn't think this far a-head

by CoralFlowerNSFW (CoralFlower)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Call Smut Fuckfic 2k19, Come Swallowing, Crying During Sex, Deceit Sanders Lies, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Men Crying, Nonverbal Communication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Trans Deceit Sanders, fuckfic, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerNSFW
Summary: “Logan,” Deceit says, mouth dry. “You-- what are you doing?”“Nothing, unless you ask for it,” Logan says, pulling back and looking at him seriously. “But if you ask...”





	didn't think this far a-head

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this if you're a minor who interacts with me regularly and if youre gonna read it no matter what i say then do not try to discuss it with me or i will block you.
> 
> technically deceit isnt afab in this because he lives in someones mind. he got a flat chest because i refuse to confront my top dysphoria Ever and the vag doesnt come into play at any point cus i was feelin weird when i wrote this
> 
> i miss homestuck... fanon troll junk was my fucking jam. it always obliterated my dysphoria in ten seconds flat. sigh.
> 
> if brief mentions of a wet vag trigger your dysphoria you should prolly skip this one
> 
> snake facts you should know:  
> \- their sense of touch is their most sensitive sense  
> \- no gag reflex  
> \- their sense of smell is housed in their mouths and is activated when they pull their tongues back in their mouths and stick the forks into uhhh reverse nostril thingies idk. basically they dont smell while their tongue is stuck out  
> \- some of them can sense heat i think _fuck_ i forgot to incorporate that. oh well. you should still know this fact since it's cool
> 
> so i almost forgot this but i wrote this as a sort of exploration of nonverbal consent. the idea that consent must involve a verbal "yes" is definitely appropriate in most situations and for most people, but as an autistic person who isnt always fully verbal, it can be kinda alienating to hear all the time. however this portrayal should be thought of as an exception to a very good rule. don't use it as a guideline unless youve talked it out with your partner.
> 
> the word count on this... hell yes
> 
> o hec i almost forgot to gift this to serena. hi serena! this is for you cus i wouldntve finished it without ur encouragement. thank u so much uwu
> 
> one last thing: pls appreciate my figurative language i worked very hard
> 
> enjoy for real this time unless i remember another thing i forgot! sorry for talking so much lksdjfhk

“Wow,” Logan says, leaning in close and peering at Deceit with interest. “It’s strange, how... I assumed you’d be split down the middle all the way down, but instead you’ve just got some human skin on your face and the right side of your chest.”

Which means Logan has thought about this. Logan has speculated about Deceit’s body. Deceit feels his human skin heating up and knows the right side of his face is blushing. He feels out of place, standing shirtless in Logan’s room, with its functional light fixtures and recently dusted horizontal surfaces. And there’s so much blue, and so little yellow. It’s strange. 

“It used to be more even,” he says. “The scales have grown slowly over the years... I started taking monthly photos once I realised it was happening, if you’re _that_ curious.”

Deceit sees Logan’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows, and he can’t look away for a moment.

“They’re so shiny, are they sensitive?”

Logan already reaching out, and Deceit puts a hand out to stop him, making a soft sound in anticipation of his touch.

“N-no,” he says, knowing it’ll give him away, knowing--

“Can I touch you?”

Deceit shuts his eyes and takes deep breaths. This is so surreal. He’s in Logan’s room with his shirt off and Logan wants to touch his scales. 

“Go ahead,” he says, because he’s never been very good at impulse control under pressure, and Logan slowly extends his arm the rest of the way, studying Deceit’s face in a way that makes him want to hide. He feels like a cornered snake.

Logan brushes his fingers over the scales, and Deceit gasps, back arching. Logan raises an eyebrow.

“Fuck you,” Deceit says. “They’re-- they’re just--”

“They’re beautiful,” Logan says, gently dragging his nails across Deceit’s scales. Deceit grabs onto Logan and shuts his eyes as his knees go weak.

“Oh my god,” he says, mortified.

“Interesting,” Logan says. “They’re unusually sensitive. I wonder...”

Logan shifts, and Deceit only has a moment to wonder what he’s doing before-- Logan’s mouth brushes his collarbone. Deceit whimpers. His knees give out, but Logan catches him and stands him back on his feet again.

“Logan,” he says, mouth dry. “You-- what are you doing?”

“Nothing, unless you ask for it,” Logan says, pulling back and looking at Deceit seriously. “But if you ask...”

Deceit shivers under his gaze.

“Yes,” he says. “Okay, yes, I--”

“What kind of yes is that?” Logan asks, and Deceit heaves a sigh.

“Touch me,” he says. It’s been _so long_.

Logan reaches out again, and Deceit lets himself lean into him. He still feels cornered, and cornered snakes _bite_. He bites Logan’s neck, gratified by his shudder, and then whines as Logan drags his palm up his waist.

“Wow,” Logan says.

“Shut up, shut the fuck up,” Deceit says. “Oh--”

Logan pulls back.

“I need a conclusive way to tell whether you’re lying or not at any given moment,” he says, and it takes Deceit a moment to figure out what those words mean in that order-- oh. Logan just wanted to neutralise him. He didn’t actually want Deceit in any significant way.

“You--” he bites his lip. “Of course, I expected that to be the reason you’re so... touchy, all of a sudden.”

Logan frowns, and opens his mouth, but Deceit is already grabbing his shirt from the floor and pulling it over his head.

“It’s no problem,” he says. “I’d be happy to cooperate with you. In fact, I think--” he puts his hand on Logan’s doorknob, and Logan moves so fast he almost trips, putting his hand on Deceit’s shoulder and then letting go.

“Wait,” Logan says. “I said that too unclearly, that’s not why-- that isn’t what I meant. Let me clarify.”

Deceit raises an eyebrow, breathing unevenly. He-- Logan is so close. Deceit can feel his body heat, and it almost makes him shudder.

“I meant,” Logan says carefully, holding eye contact with Deceit, “that I am not comfortable accepting ambiguous consent. I need you to help me find a way to let me know, beyond any possibility of doubt, whether or not you are okay with any of this.”

“Oh,” Deceit says. He looks down at the floor. “Um, it’s... I do just sort of lie. It’s not like a computer filter you can trick with a secret code, it’s... a compulsion. I just do it sometimes. So.”

“So...” Logan says. “If I pay attention, would I be able to tell?”

Deceit bites his lip, and shakes his head no as an experiment.

“See, I’m pretty sure that was a lie,” Logan says, leaning in and putting one hand on the wall by Deceit’s head. “And I disagree with your assertion that it isn’t like a computer filter. That isn’t how the mind works. Doing a physical action, such as grabbing my arm, to indicate that you just lied and I didn’t catch it, would be handled by the motor cortex, whereas using speech to let me know would be handled by Broca's area.”

Deceit puts a hand on Logan’s waist, then, and pulls him closer. Logan has to take a small step forward. The arm extended out to the wall bends, and Deceit looks at Logan carefully.

Logan slowly reaches out to touch the scales on his face, and Deceit tilts his head into Logan’s hand and lets his eyes slip shut as Logan touches his lips.

“They really are gorgeous,” Logan says. Deceit pulls him just a little closer, and the hand on the wall falls to Deceit’s waist and starts lifting his shirt (Deceit wishes he hadn’t put it back on). He nudges Logan’s hand away and opens his eyes to tug the shirt off himself, and when he gets his hands back on Logan he pulls him even closer, so they’re inches apart.

Logan feels along the line between Deceit’s skin and scales as it runs down and left across his chest, and Deceit shivers, making a small sound in the back of his throat.

“Is there a reason you aren’t saying anything?” Logan asks, and Deceit tenses.

“Better-- not to,” he says. It’s a struggle. He looks up at Logan, willing him to understand, to keep going, and Logan just watches him for a moment, and then nods.

Deceit nods back, relieved, and touches his own lips, then Logan’s lips, looking at Logan meaningfully, and Logan’s lips part. Deceit tries to pull him closer and their hips brush. Logan leans in slowly, so Deceit closes the distance between them.

Kissing Logan is slow at first. Logan is warm-- so warm-- and his hands are resting confidently on Deceit’s waist. Then one of them moves upwards, and suddenly Deceit is being pressed against the door, kissed more thoroughly, and Logan is so much closer now, so close that the cloth of his shirt brushes Deceit’s chest. Deceit lets out little whimpers as the kiss progresses, and Logan keeps pulling back for less than a second before continuing, so Deceit opens his eyes to watch.

Every time Logan pulls back, he opens his eyes to look Deceit over, and his gaze is like a spotlight-- Deceit swears he can feel it.

Logan is checking in on him. The knowledge makes Deceit groan as the right side of his face and the jagged patch of human skin that crosses over into his chest suddenly start feeling hotter. He spreads his legs, letting Logan’s knee slip between them, and groans when Logan lifts him by the hips and holds him against the door. Logan starts kissing at his neck, on the scaly side, and the heat-- it’s doing things to Deceit’s head.

“You’re so sensitive,” Logan mumbles, and Deceit squirms; it tickles, the way Logan is speaking against his skin. “It’s incredible. Enticing.”

Deceit arches against him, reaching up to tug at his tie, trying to undo it, and Logan pulls back, setting Deceit down to take his tie off. Deceit watches his hands and swallows, because Logan does it slowly, like he’s not in any rush.

And then Logan leans forwards and loops his tie around Deceit’s neck and uses it to pull him closer, away from the wall.

“Oh,” Deceit says, lips parting. Logan is narrowing his eyes at Deceit’s neck and it feels like-- the tie is soft and smooth--

“That looks nice,” Logan says. He pushes his glasses up.

Deceit clears his throat and points emphatically at the bed.

“Yes,” Logan says, looking at Deceit with heat in his eyes. “To the bed. Do you mind if I continue to pull on this?”

Deceit swallows, and shakes his head. He doesn’t mind. 

“Lovely.”

Logan tugs him over to the bed and Deceit stumbles a little. But soon that doesn’t matter anymore, because Logan is pulling him into his lap and looking up at him worshipfully.

Deceit straddles Logan’s thighs and takes a shaky breath.

“Why are your scales so sensitive?” Logan asks.

“Snake,” Deceit says, putting his arms around Logan’s shoulders and leaning into him for support. He wants to touch Logan too, but he knows if he tries to do anything other than hold on while Logan is touching him, he’ll probably end up falling.

Logan slides his hand up the scaled ridges of Deceit’s spine, and Deceit groans, arching into the touch. He tightens his hold on Logan’s shoulders and grinds his hips down, trying to signal that he wants more, and he’s rewarded with a stuttery gasp right in his ear.

“Do that again,” Logan says, so Deceit does it again, letting his head fall onto Logan’s shoulder as heat ripples through him. Logan grinds up this time, hands moving to Deceit’s ass to press him down, and Deceit makes a quiet, desperate sound.

“I’m gonna move you,” Logan says, and Deceit nods. And then Logan stands and turns, dropping Deceit onto the bed and stepping back between his legs. Deceit looks up at him, breathless, and finds that he loves the attention, loves the way Logan is looking at him right now. Logan reaches down, touching Deceit just above the waistband of his pants. Deceit’s breath catches in his throat like a fishhook, almost painful, because Logan is _so close_ \-- Logan moves his hand down, rubbing Deceit’s crotch, and Deceit arches up, letting out a groan even as he pushes Logan’s hand away. Logan pauses, watching Deceit with those analytical eyes, and Deceit cringes away, scooting up the bed and lifting his knees so he can close his legs. He doesn’t know why he’s panicking all of a sudden.

“What’s wrong,” Logan says, and Deceit blinks rapidly. His human eye is tearing up.

“I’m fine,” he says. “Keep going.”

Logan starts to pull back, and Deceit reaches for him and holds, sitting up to get closer.

“Deceit--”

“Please,” Deceit says. “Please, please, Logan--”

Logan’s arms wrap around his waist and he flinches away from them, then presses close. Logan tries to pull away again, and Deceit holds on tighter.

“Logan--”

“Shh,” Logan says, pulling Deceit close. “Breathe, okay? Breathe with me. One, two, three, four...”

Deceit realises he’s hyperventilating, and shuts his eyes, trying to listen to Logan, trying to breathe with him. It takes... a while. But slowly he calms down. Slowly, he relaxes.

Logan is so warm. He’s warm, and he’s holding Deceit to his chest, so close Deceit can feel his heartbeat. It feels like an electric shock every time. Deceit shifts so that the side of his chest with scales is directly over Logan’s heart, and then lets out a whimper. He-- he can’t stand this anymore. He needs direct contact, needs to feel Logan right against his skin. He untucks Logan’s shirt the rest of the way and shoves it up-- oh. Logan is pushing him back very gently. Deceit looks up at him, and opens his mouth to speak, but Logan puts a hand on the human side of his face and wipes his tears away. Deceit had forgotten he was crying.

“You don’t have to let me touch you anywhere,” Logan says. “I want to make that clear. You are still shaky, Deceit.” Deceit starts to shake his head, and Logan grabs his hand and holds it in front of his face to show him how it’s shaking. “You’re trembling. So let’s take a moment.”

Deceit pouts, averting his eyes and curling in on himself because this feels like a rejection, and Logan pushes him back onto his back, leaning over him assuringly. He touches Deceit’s face on the scaly side, and Deceit’s lips part. He feels strange and uncertain, jarred by the sudden anxiety of what’s in his pants, and he’s still pressing his legs together tightly. Logan’s breath is soft against his lips as he starts up his counting again: four, seven, eight. Deceit shuts his eyes, and breathes.

“Any better?” Logan asks, and Deceit sighs, eyes still shut.

“I think so,” he says. “Sorry.”

“It is alright,” Logan says. “Do not be concerned about it. I am not offended. I won’t touch you anywhere you don’t want me to.”

Deceit opens his eyes, and touches Logan’s lips again, admiring the way they part. He slides his fingers delicately down to Logan’s jaw, and presses him forwards, not enough to move him, but enough to ask. Logan answers, leaning in close to brush his lips over Deceit’s, softly at first, and then with more force.

“You’re very nice to look at,” Logan mumbles, and the words tickle Deceit’s scales and soak into his veins like water percolating through limestone. Like Logan is building something inside him. Like when the words drip into his abdominal cavity they’ll form the foundations of stalactites. It feels dangerous and cold for just a moment, and then Logan puts one hand on Deceit’s chest right over his heart and it’s the warmest thing he can remember ever feeling. And maybe it’s okay to let someone inside himself like this, maybe it’s okay to open himself up, maybe it’s okay to be penetrated by everything someone does.

“Turn over,” Deceit says, and Logan raises an eyebrow and complies, rolling them over and steadying Deceit between his legs. Logan’s thighs are so warm even inches away from him. Deceit shuts his eyes and takes a moment to let the shiver in his spine run its course.

Carefully, he gets on his knees, watching with satisfaction as Logan’s eyes widen and he sits up.

“What are you planning to do?” Logan asks, with disbelief colouring his voice & cheeks red like iron in limestone.

Deceit swallows. He bites his lip and then opens his mouth, but not to speak. He lets it hang open. Logan holds his stare and reaches down, running a finger across Deceit’s lower lip. Deceit blinks, and flicks his tongue out to meet the touch. Logan lets out a soft gasp. He pokes his finger into Deceit’s mouth a little bit, and Deceit swallows as electricity crackles in his veins and he can’t stay in the stillness of that moment anymore, he has to move. He puts his hands on Logan’s waist, under his shirt, and feels the heat of his skin, groaning as he leans his head against Logan’s inner thigh. Everything is so warm. He undoes Logan’s button, looking up at him with his eyebrows raised in a question, and again Logan answers, this time with a nod.

Deceit pulls Logan’s zipper down and breathes in. The breath feels rough in his throat like hard water put into a humidifier. Because Logan is--

“Wow,” Deceit murmurs. He tugs Logan’s pants down in a scramble and then just-- stares. “Wow.”

“Are you alright?” Logan asks, and Deceit nods, sliding his hands down Logan’s sides to hesitate at the waistband of his boxers.

“Wow,” he says again. Logan slips a hand into his hair, and Deceit’s eyelids flutter shut as Logan scritch-scratches at his scalp.

“C’mon,” Logan says. So Deceit takes a deep breath and slides Logan’s boxers down as Logan lifts his hips.

Just looking at it makes Deceit’s breath catch as he’s overcome with attraction and jealousy. He wants that, and he wants to put his mouth on it. Thank god at least one of those is possible. He leans in and laps at the tip, and Logan’s fingers twitch in his hair.

“Holy shit,” Logan says.

And-- honestly? Deceit sees no reason to prolong the inevitable. He licks his lips and surges forwards, intending to deepthroat Logan, but the hands in his hair suddenly grip tight and tug him back. Deceit blinks confusedly up at Logan, who is breathing hard, eyes wide with alarm.

“Woah,” Logan gasps. “Don’t-- it’s okay, don’t rush--”

Logan makes a choked sound as Deceit ignores him and presses forwards despite the tug on his hair. It’s ironic, how Logan is the one choking.

“Deceit,” Logan says. “Deceit, you’ll choke--”

Deceit raises an eyebrow, almost to the base of Logan’s cock. He’s not sure how well his amusement at that statement comes across with a dick in his mouth, but from the way Logan frowns in confusion, Deceit feels pretty certain that he’s at least communicating _something_ as he takes the rest of Logan’s cock into his mouth. It bumps the back of his throat, and he makes a satisfied sound. It’s a tight feeling, mildly uncomfortable, but not enough to stop with how gorgeous Logan looks right now, thighs snug around Deceit’s head, hands holding his hair tightly. Deceit waits for eye contact, and then swallows. Logan’s hips buck as his jaw drops, and Deceit makes another sound but doesn’t choke.

“Holy shit how are you doing that,” Logan gasps. Deceit pulls off with a wet sound and swallows.

“Snake,” he says.

“Oh,” Logan says, eyes flying open wide. “You-- no gag reflex. Wow.”

Deceit smirks. Logan’s breathing is ragged, like he’s just run up a flight of stairs, and there’s a drop of precum dripping from his tip. Deceit licks it on impulse, just because it seems like a fun thing to do, and then lets his tongue hang out of his mouth because he doesn’t really want to process the smell of this.

“That’s so hot,” Logan says. “You-- you’re so hot. I’m getting close.”

Deceit swallows and ducks back down, taking Logan back into his mouth. It feels like he could survive off the noise Logan makes, the way his thighs tighten around Deceit’s head. Everything is warm, and Deceit is suddenly aware that he’s very, very wet. He makes a whiny sound around Logan’s cock and then shuts his eyes, embarrassed.

Logan’s hips buck. Deceit whimpers and bobs his head, reaching around under Logan’s knees to pull him forwards with two hands on his ass. Logan curses. One of his hands moves to the back of Deceit’s neck, and Deceit shudders. He can’t let go of Logan, can’t loosen his grip on Logan’s ass (it’s so warm, it’s so soft, it’s so perfect).

“You’re incredible,” Logan says. “I’m-- Deceit, pull off, I’m--”

Logan shoves him back, and Deceit pouts at him, leaning in to let Logan’s cock rest on his face. It twitches as Logan swallows and looks up at the ceiling.

Deceit swallows.

“Look at me,” he says, and maybe it’s because he hasn’t said much out loud this whole time that Logan listens and looks down at him. His lips are parted, his cheeks are pink, he looks perfect and Deceit wants badly to tell him so.

“Oh my god,” Logan says, letting go of Deceit’s hair to touch his face, to tenderly stroke his scales. “The way you’re looking at me right now-- Deceit--”

Deceit puts his hand on Logan’s wrist just for the connection and sticks out his tongue to lap at Logan’s shaft. It twitches again, and Logan swallows, adam’s apple bobbing.

“I’m so fucking close,” Logan says. 

“Mm,” Deceit hums, pulling back to wrap his lips around the head and hollow his cheeks. Logan is so hot everywhere, from his hands to his ass to his beautiful cock, and he’s even hotter on the edge of release as Deceit lets his cock slip out of his mouth again.

“Please,” Logan gasps, and Deceit lets go of his wrist to touch his cock instead.

“I’m not stopping you,” he says, smearing his saliva over the tip with his thumb. Logan’s eyes widen, and he makes a quiet, wrecked sound, back arching. He puts a hand behind him to steady himself, grabbing at the sheets. His cock twitches in Deceit’s hand, and then-- it’s so hot against Deceit’s skin, spilling out onto his face, dripping all the way down to his jaw and then past his jaw down his neck. It pools just above his collarbone. Deceit lets out a shuddery gasp and reaches down to touch himself because he can’t help it. It’s just-- so hot. Logan is so hot, his cum is so hot, his face is so hot, lips twitching in time with his cock, eyebrows furrowed, eyes locked onto Deceit like he’s the most interesting thing Logan has ever seen.

Deceit grinds into his hand as Logan comes down, and Logan drags his fingers through the cum on Deceit’s face, making him gasp. His fingers poke hesitantly at Deceit’s lips, and he opens his mouth and shuts his eyes. Logan wipes cum onto Deceit’s tongue, and Deceit shudders, making a guttural sound in the back of his throat.

“Do you like that?” Logan asks.

Deceit nods, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. He’s so close--

“Your mouth is amazing, baby,” Logan says, and-- baby. He called Deceit--

Deceit whimpers as he tips over the edge, almost biting Logan’s fingers before he remembers not to at the last second.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Logan says. “Fuck-- with my fingers in your mouth-- you look so good.”

Deceit closes his mouth around Logan’s fingers and sucks, and Logan gasps, breath hitching. His hands are so warm and there’s still cum smeared all across Deceit’s face. It’s messy and humiliating and hot. Deceit still hasn’t opened his eyes.

“Let’s clean you up,” Logan murmurs. Deceit hears him snap, and then he holds Deceit’s face still with one hand, gently wiping at his cheek and jaw and neck with a warm, wet cloth. Deceit _really_ likes that for some reason. He groans, and tips his head into the warmth, feeling sated and sleepy.

Logan kisses his forehead, and Deceit opens his eyes and looks up at him.

“Come up here with me,” Logan says, quiet like a dandelion seed whispering its address to the wind. Deceit climbs onto the bed and lets Logan pull him under the covers, snuggling into his chest. “Did you enjoy that?”

Deceit yawns hugely.

“Nooo, absolutely not,” he mumbles, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist, seeking even more warmth. “It was just awful, I hated every second.”

Logan sighs. He’s probably pouting, too.

“Seriously, was there any part--”

Deceit disentangles one arm from the covers to put a finger to Logan’s lips.

“It’s cool that you wanna communicate right now--” it’s not cool, now is the worst possible time-- “but I’ll die if I don’t sleep immediately.”

“Okay,” Logan says, trying to pretend to be exasperated. It doesn’t work, because Deceit can hear the fondness in his voice. “Go ahead and sleep, then.”

“You’re so generous,” Deceit says sarcastically, and Logan doesn’t dignify it with a response. What a shame. Deceit was honestly sort of enjoying the gentle bickering.

Logan is warm, though, and Deceit is sleepy, so the conversation would’ve ended soon anyway. Deceit lifts his head one last time to smooch the closest part of Logan he can reach (his neck) and then lets himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/coralflower_ao3?s=09)   
>  [writing tumblr](http://coralflower-ao3.tumblr.com)   
>  [nsfw writing tumblr](http://coralflower-ao3-nsfw.tumblr.com)   
>  [Logan RP account (strictly sfw)](https://twitter.com/logansnogan?s=09)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> comment uwuuuuuuu. feel free to request kinks/ships/dynamics for future fics!! but i wont write daddy kink, feminisation, or hard kinks, and theres probably others i wont write that im forgetting so no promises
> 
>  
> 
> [check out my analogical. let me transform you into a multishipper. a s c e n d.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883559)


End file.
